The fundamental research areas of the Cell response and Regulation Program concern the biochemical mechanisms of signal transduction and the functional changes such signals induce. The major focus of this program is to understand how cells interact with their environment and how cells influence one another's function. This is a key aspect of growth control that affects metastasis and tumorigenesis. This broad Program has three subdivisions, which provides close interactions among program members. The subprograms are: 1) intracellular signal transduction, 2) cellular structure and function, 3) intercellular interactions. This Program of the Cancer Center is designed to explore new avenues of research to uncovered processes relevant to cancer tumorigenesis, and abnormal cell function. Thus, one goal of this program is to provide a sound biologic foundation for cancer-related research at the University of Utah by incorporating existing research programs and the expertise of the principal investigators into an integrated cancer-focus group. The second function of this Program is to act as an organized ancillary service for the clinical programs. The bench-to-bedside transfer of knowledge is fostered not only by the laboratory-based investigators of these physician scientists but also by their extended interaction with other basic scientists of this and other Cancer Center members. This program has 27 primary investigators, of which seven are physicians. The Departmental affiliations of Program members include Biochemistry, Biology, Bioengineering, Experimental Pathology, Human Genetics, Medicine, Oncological Sciences, Neurology, and Pharmacology and Toxicology. One member, Mark Keating, is a members of the Howard Hughes Medical Institute. Funding for these investigators arises from diverse, extramural sources that includes various institutes of the NIH, NSF, the American Chemical Society, the American Lung Association. There are over 300 publications from Program members work over the last funding period, showing that this is a productive group of investigators.